DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the application) This core in the previous funding period was called as Sub-Cellular Organelle Core. In the current application, the core has been restructured and renamed. The two components are 1. The objectives of the Subcellular-Organelle are to 1. isolate, purify, quality test/assure and provide highly purified subcellular fractions and organelles, such as membrane vesicles and mitochondria, from rat livers, as well as parenchymal cells, as needed, 2. utilize techniques for further assessment of purity and/or purification if fractions using most modern methods such as two-phase partitioning and/or two- dimensional fractionation techniques, verifying and extending their findings with subcellular fractions and organelles to a more physiological model, the intact organ, 4. provide consultation and advice to investigators, regarding design, analysis and interpretation of kinetic transport studies and data, and 5. foster interdisciplinary collaboration and growth. The objectives of the Confocal Microscopy Subcore are to 1. provide services and technical expertise needed by a large number of independently funded investigators, and 2. foster interdisciplinary collaboration.